El colacuerno húgaro
by Cuchufleta PL
Summary: Ginny le desabrocha la camisa a Harry y descubre algo inesperado.


**DISLAIMER: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Este escrito es sin fines de lucro.**

 **No puedo ser la única que, al leer aquella escena de _Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe_ , pensó que habría sido increíblemente guay si ese rumor hubiese sido cierto...**

* * *

Ginny se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Harry, besándolo con desenfreno, enredando sus dedos en el pelo azabache. Las manos de él, hambrientas, acariciaban su espalda y se insinuaban por debajo de la camiseta de ella. Ginny suspiró con el primer contacto de piel contra piel, los dedos cálidos trazando círculos a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

Ginny casi se sentía temblar de la impaciencia. Y Harry debía de estar en el mismo estado, a juzgar por la fiereza con la que le devoraba los labios, como si él fuera un hombre sediento y ella, agua. Oh, Merlín, hacía tanto que no tenían un momento a solas. Había sido imposible, entre los entrenamientos de Ginny con las Arpías de Holyhead y los deberes de Harry como auror. Pero por fin habían podido hacer una escapada a Grimmauld Place —era imposible tener intimidad en la Madriguera— y por fin podían derretirse en los brazos del otro, quererse de _esa_ forma que no se puede mostrar en público.

Harry comenzó a subirle la camiseta y Ginny, en un fluido y rápido momento, se la sacó por la cabeza y la lanzó lejos. Mientras él la miraba, absorto, con ojos brillantes y oscurecidos por el deseo, ella comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. Sólo le había desabrochado los primeros cuando, sobre la piel de la clavícula de su novio, pasó _algo_ negro. Fue tan rápido como un parpadeo, pero Ginny estaba segura de haberlo visto. Frunció el ceño y desabotonó rápidamente el resto de la camisa. Entonces, se quedó congelada, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par y sus labios estirándose en una sonrisa.

—Harry… —susurró, maravillada y divertida. Sus dedos recorrieron los trazos de tinta impresos en la piel de él. El dragón respondió a su toque, abriendo las alas y meneando la cola sobre la clavícula de Harry, como había hecho antes. Ginny alzó la mirada al rostro de su novio, sin despegar la mano de su pecho—. ¿Un tatuaje? ¿Cuándo te lo has hecho?

Harry se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca.

—Hace una semana y media. Fue… un poco impulsivo, la verdad. Desde que oí que los tatuajes mágicos se mueven, no me lo pude quitar de la cabeza y… Bueno…

—¿Por qué un dragón?

—Es un colacuerno húngaro.

—Gracias, Harry. Como mi hermano no es un cuidador de dragones ni nada…

Harry soltó una risa, quizá un poco nerviosa.

—Prométeme que no te reirás —Ginny alzó las cejas—. Promételo —Ella suspiró, pero cedió y, pronunciando un juramento solemne y altisonante, que involucraba condenas relacionadas con gusanos y los productos más repugnantes de Sortilegios Weasley, se dibujó una cruz sobre el corazón—. Vale. Bien. Allá va —Harry carraspeó y sus mejillas, ya teñidas de rosa, se volvieron un encendido tono de rojo—. ¿Recuerdas cuando llevábamos unas semanas saliendo, en Hogwarts, y no sé quién te preguntó si era cierto que yo tenía un hipogrifo tatuado en el pecho?

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Respondí que era un colacuerno húngaro!

—Mucho más viril, ¿no?

Ginny soltó una carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, su precioso rostro pecoso ruborizándose. Harry bufó, acusándola de romper sus promesas, pero él también sonreía.

—Es precioso —observó la pelirroja, acariciando de nuevo al dragón negro, cuando consiguió calmarse.

—Fíjate en las escamas del cuello —dijo él.

Ella entrecerró los ojos sobre el cuello sinuoso del colacuerno hasta que distinguió su nombre, Ginny Weasley, entretejido con los trazos de tinta. Su _nombre_ , impreso en la _piel_ de Harry, escondido entre las escamas, sólo encontrado si se sabía qué buscar, como un secreto entre ellos dos. La oleada de afecto rompió, con la fuerza de un maremoto, contra su cuerpo entero, contra sus huesos, sus músculos y sus nervios, dejando un rastro cálido de espuma de mar y miel en su corazón. Aprisionó las mejillas de Harry entre sus palmas y lo besó fervientemente.

—Te quiero. Muchísimo —confesó él entre besos. No era la primera vez que se lo decía. Ginny se sintió sonreír contra sus labios.

—Yo también, como no te imaginas —susurró—. Que George me cuele uno de sus caramelos experimentales en la comida si miento.

La carcajada de Harry quedó amortiguada y sofocada cuando los labios de Ginny, insaciables, volvieron a caer sobre su boca. Y Harry, muy gustosamente, correspondió su beso y estrechó a Ginny contra él, recorriendo con las manos la piel cálida de su espalda.

Los tatuajes no pueden emitir sonidos, ni siquiera los mágicos, pero, de haber podido, Ginny y Harry habrían escuchado el rugido complacido del colacuerno húngaro.


End file.
